writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3 - The Journey
Tamara: I sat on the couch, waiting for 7 o'clock to arrive. Each second that slowly ticked by felt like an hour. Emily had left around ten minutes ago. Neither mum or dad were in so I was on my own. I twisted the black cap in my hands nervously. My midnight black hair was in the previously promised waves. The doorbell rang. I shoved the cap onto my head and ran to the door, barely able to contain my excitement. Only to be dissapointed, by finding not my smart, blue eyed date standing there, but instead my not so good looking, annoying neighbour. Who incedentally had a crush on me since the age of 11. I smile sweetly, "Hey, Dan. What's up?" "Eh, is your mum in? My mum needs help with this recipe thing that your mum gave her. She doesn't understand it and...." "Sorry. She's not in. She went out shopping. She should be in soon though." "Oh." His face went a bright shade of pink. "Eh...I'll just be going then." "Alright. See you later Dan." He waved his hand, "Bye." I shut the door and walk over to the couch. I sigh. A few minutes later the doorbell rings again. I shout out before I get there. "Dan, my mum still isn't in and if you think I can cook then your sadly-" I stop when I open the door. It wasn't annoting Dan. It was Jonas. My face turned red. Jonas raised his eyebrows, "Sorry to dissapoint, but I'm Jonas. Not Dan." "Believe me. I know." I tried to inconspicously look him over and actually succeeded. The white shirt, loose black tie and black blazer he was wearing gave him a casual yet classy look. It showed off his athletic and lightly muscled look perfectly. His black jeans also showed the lean muscles in his legs, and the black converse gave the look a nice final flourish. His hair was in it's usual spiked up style. He smiled his slightly crooked smile that always made me melt. "You look nice." I smiled, my face (which was just starting to regain its normal colour) once again went red. "Thanks," I gestured towards him, "You're not looking too shabby yourself." He chuckled. I struggled to form a sentence, "Do you want to come in?" He looked at his watch, "Eh...we should probably start walking to the cinema. Don't want to miss the beginning of the film and all." "Sure." I had no idea what the time was. I hadn't worn my watch, I didn't want him to think that I wanted to leave if I checked it. "Two seconds," I ran back in and grabbed my bag off of the table. I dug out my keys as I ran back to the door, so that I could lock it on the way out. Luckily, I managed all that without making a fool of myself. So far, so good. Just the rest of the date to go. I can only hope that luck is - for once - on my side Jonas: I slowly walk down the street, tugging nervously at my shirt. "Right, it's fine. Nothing to be nervous about. Nothing to be nervous about." I groan. "Yeah, I'm so relaxed I'm muttering to myself." I found the right house and rang to doorbell. Inside I could hear Tamara shouting "Dan, my mum still isn't in and if you think I can cook then your sadly-" She stopped short when she opened the door and realised it was me. Her face flushed red with embaressment. I raise my eyebrows "Sorry to dissapoint, but I'm Jonas not Dan." "Believe me. I know." She looked incredible! Her clothes just suited her really well. The black vest with the white crop top (complete with black spots), the combat boots, the leather jacket, the black cap. Her make-up wasn't lathered onto her face which is the looked that some girls - for unexplainable reasons - actually thought looked good. Everything just amplified her natural beauty. "You look nice." Her chocolate brown eyes were shining with happiness, it was easy to lose yourself in them. "Thanks, you're not looking too shabby yourself." I chuckle. "Do you want to come in?" I look at my watch, momentarily forgetting what time I had booked tickets for. It comes back and I realise we should probably get going. "Eh...we should probably start walking to the cinema. Don't want to miss the beginning of the film and all." "Sure. Two seconds." She runs back in and I take the brief time alone to take a deep breath and compose myself. She comes back out and locks the door behind her. She does her dazzling smile, which would warm anyone up on the coldest of days. "Let's go." Tamara: "Right, your favourite movie of all time?" "Eh.." That was a hard one. We were nearly at the cinema at for the whole walk there we had been talking non-stop. "Grease." He slowly nods. "I saw that on the TV once." I looked at him expectantly, "And..? What did you think?" "I actually.... kinda liked it." "It's amazing! So what's your favourite film of all time?" "Star Wars." I laugh. "Aah, may the force be with you!" He starts to laugh too. We arrive at the cinema. "I'll go get tickets." Jonas starts to walk towards the line. "Wait!" I start to dig around in my bag, to get my purse. "No, I'll get it." I sigh, "No, I can't let you..." He cut me off "Yes, you can. I'll get the tickets." I give in "Fine." He has a look of victory on his face. "But, I get popcorn and drinks." Now it's his turn to protest. "No, I'll get it, it's fine." I glare at him. "I'll get the popcorn and drinks. So what do you want?" "You're not gonna give up are you?" he had a look of resignation on his face. He already knew my answer. "Nope. Now what do you want?" "A...meduim salty and medium sprite." I smile "Nice choice. See you in a few minutes." "Right," he gives a small wave and walks to the ticket line. I walk to the pocorn/drink line and inwardly groan at the size of it. Now was not the time for massive, stressful queues. I stand at the end hoping that the staff here were very quick at getting people's orders. 　'' ''　 　 　 　 　 　 　 Category:Stories Category:Love